Pushed Away Pulled Close
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Set in current time. Kagome is tired of Inuyasha's cheating, so calls everything off with him. With no place to go she decides to stay at Sango's apartment, only to get a surprise of her life. Rated M for safety (i'm still new at this and just keeping it safe for now.) R&R please :)


She was tired of playing these games and getting hurt. Kagome thought, as she once again walked in and found Inuyasha in bed

with her cousin, Kikyo. In truth she had to admit that it wasn't starting to hurt, but it was getting annoying. If it was one thing she

hated it was being lied too. Oh well, in truth it was her fault, she was the idiot that kept taking him back. Well not this time. She glared at the

babbling hanyou as he was trying to apologize and saying that 'it-wasn't-what-it-looked-like' crap. She sighed and moved toward the closet,

ignoring his promises that it would never happen again, and to Kikyo's saying that nothing had happened. Yea right, they were both in bed

naked, and she had hearded the groans as she had walked into her and Inuyasha's apartment.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, as he caught her wrist carefully between his clawed hands. She sighed and faced

him, trying to see what had attracted her to him a long time ago, but found nothing.

"I'm tired of this Inuyasha. I'm tired of the promises that you always break, and I'm tired of being the fool that takes you back every time.

Go ahead and enjoy my cousin, because you're done enjoying me. The apartments yours, and all I'm taking is my clothes." Kagome stated, and

watched as his ears flattened back onto his head.

"Kagome please. I'm sorry, and I promise..."

"You always promise Inuyasha. But you never follow through with them. I'm done, _we're_ done Inuyasha. Have a nice life without me in it."

Kagome stated, as she zipped up the full douffel bag and placed it onto her shoulders. Glancing at Inuyasha when he grabbed her shoulder

and gave her a pleading look.

"Please. I don't want to lose you." He whispered, and Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Then you shouldn't have pushed me away." She whispered, and pulled free of his grasp. Remembering at the last second to place

her keys to the apartment on the small wall table beside the door. Then, with her head down, she walked down the hall and waited for the

elevator, trying to decide where she would go from there.

"_Now remember Kagome. You just help yourself to anything in the house, and you know you can stay there for as long as you like. _

_Me and Kohaku will be away for another week, due to the fighting tournament. The key is taped to the back of our beware sign. I'll talk to _

_you soon, alright?" _Sango stated over the phone and Kagome gave a small smile even though she was near to breaking down.

"Alright. Bye for now." She stated, closing her flip phone and then waited for the next available cab. Sango was the only person she

could count on at the moment, because there was no way in hell that she was going back to her mother's house just to hear her complain and

gloat that she was right to begin with. And she found it just too awkward to ask Miroku, who'd she had became close friends with ever since she

met Inuyasha. But both of those two would just be tourture for her. At Sango's she knew there would be no gloating or pitied looks, if anything

she'd have to stop the older woman from marching to Inuyasha's apartment and tearing him a new one. She sighed and shook her head. She

really needed to get over Inuyasha, but how was she suppose to do that? She asked herself as she nodded at the taxi driver that opened the

door for her. Then waited for him to put her bag in the trunk, and then gave him directions on where to go when he had seated himself behind the

wheel. She glanced out the window to kill time, but gave up soon after starting because all she saw were the happy couples that were walking

down the streets or sitting at a restraunt. Was she so pathetic and unlikeable that a guy had to continue cheating on her? She thought, and

glanced down at her lap where her fists were intwined together so tight that her knuckles were white.

"Uh...Miss, is this the place or do you need to go somewhere else?" The taxi driver asked patiently. Snapping Kagome out of her

self-loathing thoughts. She glanced around and blinked in surprise when she realized that she was at the apartment complex that Sango and her

younger brother lived at.

"Yes thank you, and sorry. Keep the change." She stated, as she opened the door.

"No problem, and thanks. Here let me get your bags." He stated, with a kind smile as he pulled her bag from the trunk and handed it to

her.

"Thank you." She whispered, and blinked in confusion when he smiled and gave a slight bow to her.

"Anything for a lovely lady." He stated, and Kagome huffed while she watched him give a cheecky grin and get back into the taxi. Seems

to me like he needs to get his eyes checked. Kagome thought, and walked toward the revolving doors into the apartment complex. All the while

not noticing the young taxi driver watching her with sad eyes. With a sigh he moved the taxi into a slow pace and looked forward.

"Whoever broke her heart and let her go is a complete dumb ass." He stated softly, and then moved carefully into the traffic.

"Here you are. Room 113. Please let me know if there is anything you need Miss Kagome, I'd be glad to help. The hotel manager stated,

and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then glanced at the sign that Sango had said the key was taped onto. She had to let out a small laugh

at the saying 'this hotel doesn't allow dogs, so beware of people inside' that was written in bold black and red letters. That was so like Sango, to

show that she was hardly afraid of anything. Kagome flipped the sign, removed the key and then walked in. Only to stop and stare as familiar

molten golden eyes stared at her in as much surprise as she was staring at him...

-_Airport getting ready for take off-_

"Hmm...Hey Sis?" Kohaku asked, turning to face his older sister as they were waiting for the flight attendant to finish her final rounds to

make sure everything was secure.

"What is it Kohaku?" Sango asked, as she nodded to the attendant that asked if everything was stored correctly and then started toward

the radio so everyone would know what to do.

"You told Kagome that she could stay at our place until she gets her feet under her again, right?" Kohaku asked, and Sango narrowed

her eyes as she tried to see what her little brother was getting at.

"That's right. So, what about it?" She asked, as a sudden nagging feeling that she had forgotten something hit her.

"Well..Did you remember to mention to her that the older brother of the guy that just completely crushed her will be checking in our

apartment everyday until we get back? You know the guy who owns the building and checks on the rooms when the people are away." Kohaku

stated, and his eyes lit up with amusement at the wide eyed panic look that came over his sister's face.

"Thought not." He whispered, and watched as she attempted to make a move for her phone. At that moment the attendant hit the radio.

"_Everyone if you would please buckle your seat belts, and turn off all hand held devices, for we are about to take off. And thank you _

_for flying..."_

"Son-of-a-Bitch." Sango yelled, cutting off the flight attendant and gained everyones' attention as the plane began to move.

"Se-Sesshomaru?! Wh-What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, as the tall and somewhat intimidating demon glanced at her as she

was glancing at him.

"I should be asking you the same question, Miss Kagome." He stated in that baratone voice that never failed to make Kagome shiver.

She so didn't need this right now. She thought and sighed as she saw that Inuyasha's older brother was waiting for an answer.

"I currently need a place to stay, so I called Sango and asked for her permission to stay at her apartment until I can figure out what to do."

Kagome stated, and narrowed her gaze slightly as she saw other questions start to form in his mind. Aside from her mother this was the last

person, demon or otherwise, that she was going to tell her problems to.

"What of my foolish half-brother? I thought you and he were sharing an apartment together?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome sighed

and bowed her head.

"Inuyasha and I aren't together anymore. I ended it with him." She stated, praying that the Inu demon would just leave it at that and just

leave. Of course with this being Sesshomaru she highly doubted that would happen. He was a powerful man that always wanted the facts, and

would do anything to get them. She glanced at him, and saw that he was wearing his usual stoic expression. Well, at least it isn't gloating or pity.

She thought, and watched in confusion as he suddenly glanced at his watched.

"Hn. Miss Sango flight has already taken off, so we'll have to wait a few hours to make sure your story checks out. Please sit patiently and

don't wander about. I have a few other places to check, but I will be back to check in and make sure you have disrupted nothing." He stated, and

then moved to go pass her, but she blocked him.

"Now hold on just a damn minute. I got permission from Sango to stay at her place. Who are you to start ordering me around when this

has nothing to do with you?" Kagome demanded, and nearly stepped back when he narrowed a cold gaze at her.

"Even if your story checks out I'd watch that tongue of yours, Miss Kagome. Miss Sango may live in this apartment, but I own the building

and a few others. So even if she says it's alright for you to stay, I can easily say no and you'd be back to square one with trying to figure out where

to stay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He stated smoothly and brushed by a stunned Kagome. She watched his

movements down the hall and into the elevator, where he turned and gave her a cold 'you're unworthy' look. Kagome gritted her teeth as the

elevator doors closed. She then sat down on the soft brown recliner and hide her tears as she curled up into a fetal position and started to cry.

She couldn't handle much more of this.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl as the elevator doors closed on the quickly shattering woman. He didn't know what his foolish brother did

this time, but he hadn't helped by taking his frustration out on her. He knew her story, and he knew all the times his idiot brother cheated on

her. With the same woman, Kagome's own cousin, Kikyo. How much foolish could his brother get? He winced as the question popped into his

head, the last time he asked himself that question Inuyasha had unintentionally answered it. Sesshomaru sighed, and figured the first thing that

he'd do once he got back into the room was apologize to her for his behavior. He highly doubted that she was lying, but he couldn't be to careful.

Even someone as beautiful and sweet as Kagome could be played agianst him with the right amount of money waved at them, and he couldn't

risk his business failing now that it was at the peak of it's making. Still, he hadn't detected any lie from her, all he detected was hurt, sadness, and

a feeling of self-loathing. Whatever his brother had done, it seemed to have truely gotten to her this time. Or maybe, it was the fact that she finally

figured that he was just going to keep cheating on her. Great, now he was wanting to know more and that meant she'd be feeling even worse as

she admitted it.

"Damn my foolish half-brother to hell." He whispered, as he started checking on the other rooms that had no tenants in them. Hopefully it

would take him a while so he could give the woman some time to herself. Then again the faster he got done the more time he could spend in her

presence. He thought a moment and then gave a small smile. Oh yes his brother was quit foolish, but that just made it to where Kagome was a

free woman now, and any male, demon or other wise, who didn't see the treasure she was would have to be as foolish as his brother. Oh yes,

Inuyasha screw up was just what Sesshomaru finally needed to get closer to the girl who had stole his heart upon first sight. He then picked up

his pace as the last room came into view. All he had to do was glance in and make sure there were no fresh scents other than his own, and he

could return to the woman. He smiled as he glanced in, turned and started back toward the elevator. It was time to figure out a game plan as the

woman opened up to him, and maybe he could even convince her to stay at his place instead of Miss Sango's. He shook his head, now that was

a foolish thought, no matter how pleasing it sounded. He needed to woo the girl first, let her get to know him, so she wouldn't compare him to

Inuyasha.

"Miss Ka..." Sesshomaru started as he entered the room but froze as he realized that she had cried herself to sleep in the recliner. He

sighed and stood there staring at her for a moment. Taking in her long raven colored hair that fell over part of her peaceful looking face, her

curved body was curled up, allowing her to rest her pale cheeck against her small hands. Her remembered her eyes, the dark blue that they were

and how they had once flashed with energy and life. But moments ago they had been nearly dull, as if the flame inside of her was beginning to

burn out. He couldn't let that happen, but he didn't want to wake the sleeping angel just yet. So he sat down on the matching couch and kept

watch over her while she slept. He layed down on the couch and soon found himself in a light sleep.

A sudden ringing sound had Sesshomaru off the couch and onto his feet as he glanced around to try and figure out where the sound

was coming from. He glanced at Kagome's purse and sighed as he realized that it was coming from there. He glanced at the sleeping woman

and saw that she hadn't stirred one bit, so decided to answer it himself. He quickly unzipped her purse and found her phone right on top. He

flipped it open and placed the phone somewhat close to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, and flinched back when a slight screech sounded in his ear.

"Sesshomaru?! I guess you realize what I promised Kagome. Please let her stay sir, she wont do anything troublesome. You can still

check in on her if you wish, in fact I'd like it for you to check up on her from time to time because she sounded absolutely broken when she talked

to me earlier. Also you better hope I don't ever see Inuyasha again, or you'll become an only child real quick. But please let her stay." The woman

stated quickly and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Miss Sango, I shall permit Miss Kagome to stay for as long as she likes. Yes I will be keep dropping by to check up on things. As for my

brother, I couldn't care less what you do to him." He stated cooly, but she'd have to get to him first, and right now Sesshomaru was closer to the

pest. He said good-bye to his client and then placed her phone back into her purse then glanced at the sleeping woman. He nodded, then

carefully moved to her side. Making sure she was fast asleep he carefully picked her up and started toward one of the extra rooms in Sango's

apartment. He moved inside and carefully layed her down on the bed, but just as he was about to release her she gave a whimper and clutched

tighter to his shirt. Clenching the fabric between her small hands and started cried out softly, and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

Sesshomaru felt his demon side boil with rage, and he held back a growl. Instead he grabbed a white quilt, and after wrapping her in it, he

curled up beside her and pulled her close. Resting his cheek against her soft hair and then closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Kagome sighed and moved closer to the warmth that was embracing her. Wait...embracing her? She carefully opened her eyes, and

tensed when she met the cool gaze of her ex's older brother, Sesshomaru. She shot up and blinked when she realized that a sheet was wrapped

around her, but not Sesshomaru. She glanced at Sesshomaru and sighed mentally when he sat up and stood without looking at her.

"Miss Sango has already called. You are welcome to stay here, but I will still be checking in. Also I must apologize for my behavior

earlier. It was unbecoming of me to be that rude when you have clearly been hurt. Make yourself at home Miss Kagome." He stated, and

Kagome blinked in surprise as he faced her.

"Also I will be leaving my personal number. Should you need me in anyway, or need help with anything, do not hesitate to call me. Now

please excuse me." He stated, and then turned to leave.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome stated, and watched as Sesshomaru nodded and then walked out of the apartment. Kagome sighed

and then laid back down and threw her forearm over her eyes. She laid like that for a few moments, and then stood when her stomach began to

growl. She glanced into the cabnets and raised an eyebrow when all she saw was sweets, and goodies. Looks like she'd be eating out, or

calling in. She thought, and then nodded when she decided to call in and pay her own way. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her favorite

restraunt. Looked like it was going to be lonely for her for a bit.

An hour later Kagome flopped down on the couch and glanced around, since this wasn't her apartment she didn't feel like she should

mess with anything. Giving a sigh she stood, grabbed her purse and phone, and then made sure to take the apartment key with her. As she

waited for the elevator she decided where she was going to go. She stepped into the elevator and blinked when a ringing went off. Glancing

down she realized that it was her phone, giving a shake of her head she opened it up and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, and then leaned against the wall as Miroku sounded from the other end. She held back the groan that nearly

escaped and focused on her phone.

"_Kagome!? Are you alright? Inuyasha just told me that you dumped him, but didn't tell me what he did." _Miroku stated, and Kagome

suddenly had the urge to stop the elevator and just going back to Sango's apartment.

"I'm fine Miroku. I've just realized that if I stay with Inuyasha I'd just be hurting myself." She stated, and stepped out of the elevator as the

door opened into the lobby. She quickly walked out and started down the sidewalk before Miroku began talking again.

"_Do you need somewhere to stay? I'm still looking for a room mate?" _He stated, and Kagome gave a small smile.

"I'm fine Miroku. I'm staying at Sango's until I can get my feet under me. I just need to forget about him and move on." She stated, and

frowned when he laughed over the line.

_"Then I know just the cure. Meet me at The Pub around seven tonight. Me and some friends will help you get better." _He stated, and

Kagome sighed. Knowing that the moment she picked up the phone something like this would happen.

"Sorry Miroku. Not tonight, or for a while even. I need to do this at my own pace. Thank you for worrying though." She stated, and heard his

disappointed sigh.

_"Alright. But, if you change your mind you have my number." _He stated, and Kagome smiled and agreed. She hung up on a sigh, and

focused on where she was going. The park wasn't that far from Sango's place, so within moments she was sat down on a park bench and

glanced around her. There wasn't much going on, just kids running around and adults talking. She sighed and glanced down at the ground, trying

to figure out what she was going to do with herself now. She had a good job, running her own spa and relaxation resort, so she was financially

stabled. But she wanted more than that, she wanted to be cherished. All her life she'd been used as a promotional girl for her families shrine,

dressing up in the old priestess clothing, then at her first job she'd been the poster girl for some reason, and in school she'd always been the

'model-student'. She sighed and blew a lock of her raven back hair out of her face and got to her feet. This self-loathing thing was really starting

to get to her, maybe she should take Miroku up on his offer. She thought, then froze in her tracks and gave a groan. Now she knew she was

losing her mind if she was thinking of accepting Miroku's help. She sighed and decided to just give up for the day, and started back toward the

apartment. Starting tomorrow she'd start looking for her own apartment.

Miroku closed his phone with a sigh, and glanced up as his boss started toward him and the idling limo. A sudden thought occured to him,

when he saw the powerful businessman rub the back of his neck and give a soft growl as he got in.

"Hard day Sir?" He asked, shifting the car into drive and carefully glided into traffic.

"What the hell do you think. I swear those idiots talk about nothing benifitial, and then expect me to clean up all their messes when the

idea fails. So now I have to come up with two 'back-up' ideas incase one, if not both, of theirs fail." He growled, and Miroku sighed.

"I think you might be taking on too much stress, Sir. Hmm...I know, how about take tomorrow night off, and go to the new spa resort. I hear

that their hot springs are amazing and charming, and that the head massager has fingers like a goddess." Miroku stated, and smiled at the

interested look that came across his bosses face. He waited as his boss went over the thought and knew he had him when he gave a small

smile.

"I think I just might. As a matter of fact, call it in for me at our next stop if you don't mind." He stated, and Miroku smiled into the rearview

mirror.

"Not at all Mr. Sesshomaru."

Kagome groaned and rolled over to turn off her cell phone as it started giving off its annoying alarm ring. She sat up and glanced around

with a sigh, looked like it wasn't a dream at all. She thought, and then got out of bed and started getting ready for work. Moments later she had

showered and dressed, and was debatin gon leaving a note for Sesshomaru telling him that the reson she wasn't there was because she was

at work. Giving a shrug she left the note and then started off, waving at the clerk behind the desk and then stepped into the morning air and

grimaced when all she smelt was car fumes, and pollution. She couldn't wait until she got to work, and smell the fresh and clean scented oils that

she used for customers. Giving a small smile she hailed a taxi, and then started her day.

Eight hours later Kagome sat down with a groan in one of the comfortable waiting chairs in the foyer of her spa resort. She glanced up

with a smile when she saw most of her employees leave, except Rin and Ayame. They were both dear friends to her and she had hired them on

the spot when meeting them. Rin was in charge of greating the guests and showing them where they needed to go, and occasionally did nails.

Ayame helped with massages and hair, as well as overlooking the new employees in training.

"Well today was a busy day." Rin stated, rubbing her shoulders as she propped her feet up on the small oak table infront of the couch.

"Tell me about it. Not to mention that our last client didn't even show up. I've never known anyone not to show up." Ayame stated, and

Kagome straightened.

"What do you mean? Someone didn't show?" She asked, and went wide-eyed as they both nodded.

"Yeah. Some big CEO of apartment complexes was suppose to show but hasn't. He was suppose to be the last person, but hasn't

shown." Ayame stated, standing up and grabbing their clientail booklet, and flipped to the last page for that day.

"A Sesshomaru Tiasho." Ayame stated, and Kagome blinked once, twice.

"Well he does have two more hours until we close." Rin stated, and Kagome stood and rushed toward Ayame.

"What did he request?" She asked, grabbing the book and glancing at the page. Nearly letting out a groan as Ayame answered.

"Just a wash in the hot springs and then a massage by the head massager." She stated, and Kagome sighed.

"I'll go get ready." She stated, and started toward her personal room for massages. Leaving the two girls behind in confusion. Kagome

knew that Sesshomaru would come, and she nodded as she heard the bell above the door ring just as she started to get her suppplies. Then

waited patiently as the other two quickly greeted him.

Sesshomaru rose and eyebrow at the startled faces of the two women who greeted him. Obviously they thought he wouldn't come since

he was a bit late. But that was only because his meeting went on longer than he thought it would. He nodded at the women when they finally

greeted him, and then crossed his name out when the wolf demoness handed him the clientail book.

"If you would please follow me Mr. Tiasho, I will gladly show you to the hot springs." The young dark haired woman stated, and led him

toward the back of the building. A few minutes later he let out a soft sigh as he slipped into the soothing hot spring and reached for the cleaning

oils that the young woman had given him. Then glanced around as he lathered his hands, the place was magnificant. The springs were large, and

about four different sections that could be blocked with a sliding screen door if you wished. The walls were decorated to look like the inside of a

cave, and even had fake lit tourches on the wall for special effects. It was a perfect place. He thought, and was thankful that his chouffer, Miroku,

had suggested the place. It really was living up to it's expectations, and his. He thought, remembering all the columns that he had read about the

resort before coming here. It was owned by a single person, but hadn't mentioned who, and that they were bringing in alot of clientail. From what

he had read the owner was the massager that he was going to see in a bit, once the young woman who had led him in here called for him, and

that it was a female. From the columns the owner was charming, attractive, and had magic fingers. He sighed, and sunk lower into the springs,

bracing his arms along the soft padding along the back, then closed his eyes.

"Mr. Tiasho. You can see the massager now." The young woman stated, and Sesshomaru opened his eyes and realized that he had

drifted into a light sleep. He stretched his relaxed muscles, and then slipped on the robe that the woman had given him. Then stepped out into

the hall, and proceded to follow the woman.

"Here you are. Just lay down on the table, and Ms. Higarashi will be with you in a minute." The woman stated, and then shut the door.

Leaving a stunned Sesshomaru staring at the door. _Ms. Higarashi_?! His mind shouted, and then glanced around. Expecting this to be some

sort of joke. He sighed and then layed down on the soft table, and moved to cushion is head in his arms. Surely it wasn't Kagome, it had to be

another realitive. He just hoped that it wasn't her cousin. Or else he'd be out of that place within a second. He glanced at the side door, and

quickly sat up as Kagome walked through. 'Damn Miroku for suggesting this place.' He growled mentally, and stared at the young woman. What

the hell was he to do? Surely he couldn't allow the girl to give him a massage, could he? The thought suddenly came to him and he fought back a

smile, this actually worked in his favor. He'd just talk with her as she worked, and maybe convince her to trust him enough to get to know him

better.

"I didn't know that you owned this resort." He stated, and saw her blush lightly.

"It was something that just sorta happened." She whispered, and waved at him to lay down on the table. He removed his robe, and, only in

his boxes, layed down on the table.

"Well I have to admit I'm impressed. But also confused. From all of the columns and advertisements you're more than financially stabled,

so why did you fall for my idiotic brother?" He asked, and watched as she rubbed some scented oils on her hands.

"In truth I don't know anymore. I just guess that since he was my first love, it was to be my only love. Also I figured that he didn't have

anything to gain when he asked me out. All my life I've been the poster girl for everybody that knewe me. My family, work, and school. I thought,

he asked me out for me, but it seems like all he wanted was an excuse to meet my cousin." She stated, and then placed her small hands on his

back. A moment later Sesshomaru felt like he was in heaven. Her small hands were skilled, and easily found and tamed the knots.

"Then he truly is a fool. Woman as charming, smart, skilled, independant, and beautiful as you are very rare to find." He stated, and

looked over his shoulder when she stilled, and smiled at the shocked look on her face. Then faced forward when she continued her massage.

"You make me more out to be than I really am." She whispered, and Sesshomaru suddenly shot up, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her

close.

"No. I am not. You are just underestimating yourself." He growled, then pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome went wide-eyed and tensed before realizing what was going on. Her body suddenly relaxed, and her eyes closed as her mind

screamed for her to move away. She groaned when she felt his tongue swipe out and brushed her lips, and automatically opened. Giving him the

advantage to deepen the kiss, wich he gladly did. She gasped when he pulled away, and gasped when he suddenly pulled her into his lap and

wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Then proceeded to kiss her again, but by that time her mind started to scream at her. She tilted her

head to the side, and gasped when all that acomplished was for him to start kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Sesshomaru! We can't-" She groaned, and gasped when he just pulled her closer and kissed his way up to her ear.

"And why not?" He asked in a purr, before nipping at her ear. Causing her to gasp and squirm on his lap.

"I've never-" She started, but gasped when Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her breast through the thin material of her white blouse.

"Trust me I know that you've never laid with another man. I'm not asking you to now, but please allow me to do this." He growled, placing a

clawed hand behind her head and pulled her down for another kiss. This time Kagome didn't resist, instead she relaxed against his chest and

kissed back. When they broke apart, Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose on the top of her hair, as she rested her forhead against his chest.

"Why?" She asked suddenly, glancing up to see Sesshomaru giving her a gentle look.

"Because, I've wanted to since the day Inuyasha brought you to meet the family. You stole my heart with the first glance and smile you

gave me. That fool doesn't deserve you, and I don't think I deserve you either. But I want to try. Please Kagome, let me be there for you where my

brother wasn't." He stated, and Kagome's eyes widened at the desperation and the vulnerablility that she saw in his eyes. She relaxed against

him and sighed. Then smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling into it when he relaxed and tightened his hold on her.

"I'll give it a try Sesshomaru. But please be patient with me, I might be a tad worrisome of the first few months. Also-" The rest of

Kagome's words were silenced when Sesshomaru kissed her again.

"You've no worries Kagome. Once a full demon chooses a mate, that's that. Nothing will sway us now until you are truly our mate." He

growled, and suddenly stood. Kagome gasped and grabbed his shoulders to keep her balance, and went wide eyed when he turned and placed

her on the table.

"I know that you may be the massager, but how about a massage yourself." He growled, and Kagome blushed as he reached for the top

buttons, and then quickly stilled his hand.

"You haven't even finished yours." She whispered, and saw him smile and leaned toward her.

"How about we finish at my place then?" He growled out, and Kagome swallowed hard and nodded.

_ A week later..._

"Kagome, I'm back." Sango called out as she and her brother entered their apartment. When silence greeted her she frowned, and

started to look aroung. Becoming a bit worried when she came up empty handed.

"Hey Sis! There's a message from Kagome on the answering machine." Kohaku called out, and Sango made her way into the kitchen

and listened to the message.

_"Hey Sango. Just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married to Sesshomaru in two days, you're invited and Sesshomaru already _

_has all the bride maid dresses bought, as well as the the tuxes. Call me if you have any questions, and-oh, tommorow all the girls are going_

_to be staying at the hotel not far from you. Mkay, that's everything, bye." _The machine beeped, leaving the two siblings staring at it in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sango suddenly screeched, grabbing her phone and punching the number to speed dial Kagome. She

answered on the second ring.

_"Sango! I'm guessing you got the message?" _Kagome stated, and Sango could only start grinning at how happy her sister-like-friend

sounded.

"It surprised me to say the least. What brought all of this on?" She asked, and heard the girl giggle on the other side of the phone.

_"Well...I've always-kinda-absolutly-had a thing for Sesshomaru. And you know what, I'll tell you the whole ordeal tomorrow. That is, if_

_you and Kohaku can be at the wedding?" _Kagome suddenly stated, and Sango gave a sharp laugh.

"Nothing or nobody will be able to keep me away. But you better explain all of this to me tomorrow." She stated, and then said good-bye.

She smiled at Kohaku as she turned to face him.

"Well, the day after tomorrow we're going to be in a wedding." Sango stated with a laugh. Kohaku smiled and thought for a moment.

"They'll be good together." He stated, and then moved toward his room. Sango smiled and thought a minute.

"Yeah they will." She whispered, and then headed to her own room to prepare for tomorrow.

_Day of the wedding..._

Kagome inhaled deeply and then started pacing the small dressing room, glaring at Sango when she gave a small laugh.

"Kagome stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Sango stated, and Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"But isn't this a bit rushed. I mean I just met the guy-"

"Years ago, and you've admitted to each other that both of you have feelings for the other. Now stop worrying, this will go off smoothly."

Sango stated, and Kagome smiled and hugged the woman. Then sighed and glanced down.

"But what does he see in me? I see everything that a perfect man should be in Sesshomaru, but I'm just...me." Kagome stated, and

Sango sighed. She suddenly grabbed Kagome's shoulder and forced her infront of the full length mirror.

"That's the thing Kagome. He fell in love with _you_, and any man who doesn't is rather blind or stupid. Just look at you, you're the picture

perfect bride." Sango stated, and Kagome studied the image in the mirror. The white wedding dress was beautiful, with a white bodice that

flowed into a long gentle flowing skirt. It highlited her pale complextion and seemed to make her dark hair glow, and actually complemented her

blue eyes. She smiled and had to admit that she did look nice, but was it nice enough for Sesshomaru? She sighed when she heard the first

song being played and moved out into the foyer to meet her grandfather, who volunteered to walk her down the aisle.

"This is going to be perfect." Sango whispered as she walked pass to take her position beside Miroku.

"Keep the hands to yourself, or after the wedding they'll be planning a funeral." She growled at him, and then started walking down the

aisle, where they split off. Miroku moving to stand beside Sesshomaru as the best man, and Sango infront of the other bride maids. Kagome

watched as everyone stood when the wedding march sounded, and she met Sesshomaru's gaze and felt all her worries slide from her when he

smiled. Returning the smile she started down the aisle, and kissed her grandfathers cheek as he placed her hand into Sesshomaru's. They then

glanced at the minister as he approached the podium and glanced at everyone. Suddenly his voice filled the white decorated church.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of these two deeply in love children. I shall now let them speak for they have

written their own vows." The minister stated, and then nodded at Kagome to start. She cleared her throat and faced Sesshomaru with tears in

her eyes.

"Sesshomaru. I never thought I could meet a man as loyal, loving, caring, and trustworthy as you. I have to admit, I had my doubts after

everything that's ever happened, and thought that there truly is no such thing as love. But you have proven me wrong, and I love you for showing

me that. So regardless of what happens from now on, no matter what, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part, I will always love you." She

stated, and gave a small gasp as tears threatened to spill. She glanced at Sesshomaru when he smiled and tightened his hold on her hand.

"Kagome. I was always hoping to find the perfect woman, and now I have. You are beautiful, loving, caring, and completely have my trust.

You have taught me not only how to love, but what it is like to be loved. When I first saw you, you stole my heart, and all I could think about was

trying to get us together. I never believed in love at first sight, until I layed eyes upon you. So I will protect both you, and your heart in sickness and

health and till death do us part. I love you as well Kagome." He stated, and Kagome blinked back tears, and gave a small sob and smiled when

he smiled at her and pulled her closer. They clasped their hands together, staring at only one another as the minister stepped forward again.

"If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He stated, and Kagome smiled at

Sesshomaru, but blinked in surprise at the next words that she heard, or more so the person who stated them.

"Damn right I don't think they should get married. Kagome's my woman, not his." Inuyasha yelled from the back of the church. Kagome

turned with wide-eyes to stare at him while Sesshomaru growled.

"You had your chance Inuyasha. Years of chances. She decided she needs a real man." Sesshomaru growled, and then glanced down at

Kagome. Nearly losing it when he saw the tortured look on her face.

"You wish Sesshomaru. Kagome, please don't do this. I love you, I've always haved." Inuyasha stated, and Kagome felt her heart harden

as she glared at the boy she used to love.

"Then why did you always cheat on me Inuyasha? Why always go to my cousin?" She growled, and stepped closer to Sesshomaru when

Inuyasha started up the aisle.

"Simple. You refused to sleep with me. I had needs Kagome. Needs you were refusing, that you said you'd only fulfill once we were

married." He stated, as if that changed everything. Sesshomaru huffed and turned to face his younger half-brother.

"A true man would wait and be patient with the woman he loves. Not run into the arms of another." Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome

frowned when Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Kagome you're making a mistake. I apologize for everything, and I'll do everything I can to change. Just please come back

to me. I don't want to lose you." He stated, and Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"We've been through this Inuyasha. You've never kept a single one of your promises to me. Also as I said before. If you didn't want to lose

me then you shouldn't have pushed me away. I don't love you Inuyasha, I love Sesshomaru, and I have for a long time now. But just realized a bit

ago. I'm marrying him, and that's final." She stated, and then faced the minister. Who nodded and smiled.

"The wedding shall commence if no one else has any objections. Very well then. Do you, Sesshomaru Tiasho, accept Kagome to be

your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Sesshomaru stated without hesitation.

"And do you, Kagome Higarahi, take Sesshomaru to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Kagome whispered, staring at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He stated, but before the final

statement was said they were already kissing and ignoring the hanyou that was sulking off. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her close

and leaned toward her ear.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered, and Kagome leaned forward.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." 


End file.
